Starting Over
by TobyFangirl27
Summary: Both of them have a haunting past, and both of them are in need of a fresh start, but together will they be able to accept it what's behind them? HansXAnna then KristoffXAnna Disclaimer: Disney owns "Frozen" and all of it's characters, I do not.
1. Le Début

**This it my first fanfiction, helpful criticism is greatly appreciated! Please enjoy!**

Kristoff stands in front of Arendelle High-Home of The Polar Bears. _No one knows you here Kristoff. Take a deep breath._ He closes his eyes and inhales the scent of roses and warm air. When he opens them, the first bell rings and students rush into the massive building. _Here goes nothing._

Walking into the school is daunting. Long halls, tall ceilings, and big lockers. Lots of people walking in every possible direction. _Don't forget where your locker is-you remember your combination right?_ His mother had yelled toward him as he shut the front door of his house, walking to his truck this morning. _381\. 21-8-18._

All of a sudden, what feels to be 2 strong hands, push him into a trashcan. His head bounces off something sharp. Few people notice, the ones who do laugh for a second then continue about their day. "Hey, can you watch where you're going Hans? Gosh! Are you ok?" The voice is kind, and concerned. Kristoff slowly opens his eyes, blinking rapidly as a headache forms in the back of his head.

A very beautiful auburn haired girl with big sapphire eyes kneels next to him, her hand is extended toward him, offering to help him up. _Stop staring at her, she asked you a question._

"Oh me? I'm fine. I think." He laughs nervously as he stands, brushing the dirt off his pants, a bit of dizziness following him as he did so, almost causing him to fall over again. Kristoff offers a small smile at this girl. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm Anna, Anna Arendelle. Sorry about him, he never watches where he's going." Her smile radiates happiness, his mouth shapes into a goofy grin.

"It's fine. I'm Kristoff, Bjorgman. Your last name-why is it the same as the school?"

"You must be new." Her statement confuses him.

"Didn't know it was that obvious." He smiled at her while rubbing the back of his head and wincing in pain.

"Well the school is named after my parents. It was built 3 years ago. I tried to come here for middle school but ended up leaving since it was a constant reminder-" She stopped short Kristoff staring attentively at her, listening to her babble. "Never mind me, sometimes I ramble."

"That's totally okay, I love the sound of your voice-" He stops realizing how creepy that sounds. "Oh my goodness, that-I didn't mean it like-that was weird-I'm sorry." He turns his eyes down and then she giggles slightly, like a little kid.

"Oh, no. It's okay. Thank you, no one ever tells me that, most of the time no one can shut me up." She smiles at him and he smiles back. "Anyway, now I'm a Junior. What about you?"

"That too-I mean-me also-I'm a Junior too." He spits it out, but she just laughs, it's like music to his ears. He smiles widely at her.

"One piece of advice, People keep to their own groups, but I wouldn't try and get on anyone's bad side, rumors spread quickly here." She says very seriously.

"I'll remember."

"Good. Are you sure you're-"

"Anna, come on we're going to be late for first period." Anna's smile fades as the strict voice comes up behind her, Hans hand grasps her wrist violently.

"Hans calm down." She tries to rip her wrist from his grasp but he has a tight grip on her. Something flashes in her eyes, something that Kristoff is no stranger too. Fear. It leaves her eyes as fast as it appeared. Hans has a smile that makes Kristoff's stomach uneasy. Hans face is only inches from His, and Kristoff has a few inches on him. _What are you hiding Hans?_ "Pleasure meeting you Christopher-"

"It's Kristoff." A stone cold expression covers Kristoff's face. Hans eyed him before taking off down the hallway with Anna's arm still tightly grasped in his hand. _This is going to be a long year._


	2. L'infirmière

"How did this happen?" Kristoff lay face down in the nurse's office on a bed in the back of the room. The nurse scrambling to call for an ambulance.

"I got pushed into a trashcan and I hit my head on the way down." His head still foggy about the incident. All he knows is that someone pointed out in first period that his blond hair was maroon, and blood was running down the back of his shirt.

"Well, you're going to be alright, I called the hospital, they are sending over people who are going bring you to the ER-"

"No!" Kristoff says, sitting up way too quickly, making his vision fussy. "My parents won't be able to pay for that, they hardly get by as it is-I can't-They won't-They are going to be so mad at me." Kristoff hung his head down.

"Kristoff, it's going to be alright, we are going to get this all figured out. But you need to go to the hospital. The gash on the back of your head is serious." The nurse crouches down so that she is at eye level with him, her curly white/gray hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"But-but they don't-won't have enough money to, to pay-"

"Shhhh. Don't worry now. Lay back down, your parents are going to meet you at the hospital." Her face is soft and her smile is kind as he listens to her and lays back down. He closes his eyes and tries not to think.

A few minutes later there's commotion in the office outside the nurse's room. some teacher barges in. "Ms. Winters, come quick. We don't know what's happened." He leaves the room in a hurry.

"Kristoff, I'll be right back, stay there and don't move." His mind gets the better of him as he goes through every possible situation in his head. _Maybe the chem lab exploded and someone's hair caught on fire. Or two seniors got into a fist fight over a girl. Someone might have fallen down a flight of stairs…_ Kristoff's mind continued to wonder as time went on.

After only a few minutes the nurse came back in shutting the door behind her.

"Sweetie, please, tell me what happened." The nurse says in a quiet voice. She brought a student in with her. There's a long pause, with sickening silence filling it. "I can't help you unless you let me." More silence. "Come on Anna, you know you can talk to me." Anna?

"I don't want to talk." _That's definitely her._ Her voice is up an octave since the last time he saw her. _She's been crying._ "I just want to go back to class." She sounds like a completely different person than she was this morning. "Why am I here? I'm fine."

"The teachers saw you and Hans fighting Anna." Mr. Winters voice changed from kind and sweet to serious and cold. "They saw him slap you," Silence. "and kick you." _What the hell?_ "They heard what he called you. He's a senior Anna-"

"Stop." Anna said, a little bit louder than necessary. "I know what he is. I know who he is. It doesn't change anything. He'll never lay off. There isn't a reason for him to stop. Not now. Not ever… especially now." Anna's voice traveled off, Kristoff heard the crying from the other room changing into sobbing. Kristoff would never admit it but he shed a few tears, for this mysterious girl he hardly knew. _If they can't stop him. Someone else will._ Anna showed him so much kindness in just the first few minutes of meeting him. _She certainly seems like an likable person, not to mention the fact that she is gorgeous-Stop Kristoff you just met her you can't possibly be thinking about liking her._


	3. Le Détective

**Oh, and by now you probably realized that the _italics_ are Kristoff's thoughts, just letting you know that now. I'm an idiot.**

At the hospital, Kristoff lays in wait, for his parents to come pick him up. The painkillers wearing off quickly, Kristoff's head pounds, about ready to explode. _Five staples in my head, how did I manage that on the first day of school._

The doctor comes in and smiles brightly at Kristoff. "Hello Kristoff, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Both him and the doctor laugh quietly.

"Hopefully not for long. Do you think you are up for answering some questions?"

"What kind of questions?" Kristoff glances at the door and two officers are standing outside. "Where are my parents?"

"Simple questions, and they are on their way as we speak." The doctor sits down and takes his glasses off. "You told the Ms. Winters that someone pushed you and resulted in your injury, is that true?" _Oh, these questions._

"Yes I believe so."

"Do you know who it was?" He got his pen ready to write down whatever I say.

"It was Hans. I don't know his last name. But he goes to my school."

"He's responsible for your injury?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just ask..." _Anna._ "You can ask Anna. Anna Arendelle. Although it seems that her boyfriend is Hans. She might not tell you he did it."

"We'll be sure to ask." The doctor writes some things down. _Are they investigating the incident with Anna?_

About 30 minutes after the doctor left the room and Kristoff's parents got to the hospital, the detectives that had been standing outside of the room came in and closed the door behind them keeping the conversation confidential.

"Kristoff we'd like to ask you some questions regarding Hans Westergard. If it's alright with your foster parents of course." Kristoff cringed when he called them that. They are his parents. And they always will be. His mother nods her head giving silent permission.

"Is this about Anna?" The officers look at one another, neither answering his question. "Is she alright? I heard that he hurt her? Is that true?"

"Calm down young man. We came here to ask you the questions-"

"Then answer mine." His anger erupted for a moment, his facial expressions hard and angry. Quickly they soften, when he realizes how loud and uncalled for that outburst was. _What the hell man? Whats wrong with you?_ "Please. I just want to know if she's okay."

"Yes she's fine. But now we need to ask you some things. Do you know Hans?"

"Yes, I know that he pushed me down in the hallway and caused me to come here. I know that when he pulled Anna away from our conversation this morning she looked terrified. And I also know that he couldn't keep his hands to himself." The officer who asked him the question widened his eyes toward Kristoff.

"Are you saying that he was aggressive toward her this morning?"

"Yes." Kristoff said simply.

"Have you ever had a conversation with him?"

"Not more than two words." They sat in silence as the officers wrote notes down. Kristoff looked out the window, two leaves seemed to dance across the sidewalk. The image brought a smile to Kristoff's face.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman, Kristoff. Take it easy." They left, and the doctor came back.

"Good News Kristoff. You are free to go home." His smile still wide and full.

"When will we be getting the bill?" Mrs. Bjorgman asks.

"Well, you won't be getting one. The hospital is billing the Westergard's. Everything is handled." _Well not_ _ **Everything**_ _._

Their car pulls into their driveway as the sun starts its way down the sky. Kristoff's mother helps him out of the car and up the walkway. A cool breeze makes the hair on his arms stand on end and a shiver run down his spine. He looks down the street at the big houses and fancy gardens. At the bottom of the street, at the edge of the cold sac, he sees a woman with silvery blond hair run out, of the biggest house on the street, to greet a girl that can't be more than 5 years younger, not that he can see all that much from this far away, with a big hug. The younger girl turns her face, tears run down her cheeks. _She looks so familiar._ Her hair looks a lot like… _Anna's._


	4. Le Baiser

"I just don't know Elsa. It happened really fast." Anna looks up into the eyes of her older sister while holding a bag of frozen peas to her stomach.

"How can you 'Not Know'?" Elsa turns around to continue cooking, but first brought her hands up in the air and made quotation marks with her fingers. Anna looked down at the ground, staring at the slightly worn spot where a chair rubbed against it a few too many times. "He kicked you. In the stomach! And slapped you across the face. You're saying it was an accident?"

"No… I'm saying… I don't know what I'm saying."

"Are they sure he didn't kick you in the head?" Elsa laughs for a moment before realizing Anna wasn't.

"Not funny Elsa." Anna turns away from her sister completely, Elsa stops what she's doing walks over to stand in front of Anna.

"I know. It wasn't funny." Anna refuses to make eye contact. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be mean, just to lighten the mood." Anna closes her eyes, but when they open a tear trickles down her cheek. Elsa wipes it away. "Why are you crying? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it."

"No. No it's not you." Anna wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Anna what's going on?" Anna shook her head. "You can talk to me Anna. If this has something to do with Hans-" Elsa stops to look at Anna while she nods her head. Elsa's eyes widen. _No, Elsa, please don't ask._ Anna shuts her eyes tight waiting for the inevitable question that is eating away at her sister's brain. "Anna has he done this before?" Elsa's voice falters on the line between anger and grief. Anna says nothing, Elsa's eyes soften and her voice breaks when she talks. "Please Anna," Anna looks up at her, tears now falling from both girls. "Tell me he didn't-"

"He did Elsa!" Anna yells, her eyes filled with rage and fear. Elsa takes a step back from her. "He beat me up!" Elsa covered her mouth with one hand. "He threatened you." Elsa started to shake. "He said that he would hurt you too." Anna breaks down into sobs, Elsa walks over and wraps her arms around her sister. "I couldn't let him hurt you…" Anna whispered barely audible while clinging to her sister. They stay there in silence for a long time, what seems like hours until smoke fills the air.

"Shit!" She says running over to take the chicken off the burning pan. Anna laughs and wipes the last few tears out of her eyes. Elsa starts to laugh as well. "How about Chinese?" Both girls just seem to laugh more.

"I like that plan." Anna says softly. Elsa calls for take out while Anna looks out at the sunset through the big window in their living room. Anna looks at her phone it's 8:27 p.m. She has 4 missed texts from Hans. _Don't check them. You don't care what he wants._ Anna sits on the window seat and deletes the unread messages. She pulls her knees up to her chin and wraps her arms around her legs. Resting her head on her knees, she stares out the window at the street lights that just flickered on. She watches as someone walks by her window. "Kristoff?"

"What did you just say?" Elsa yells from the kitchen. Anna runs to the front door, tripping over the carpet, still somehow managing to get back up and open the door.

"Kristoff?"

"Anna? Hey, I didn't know that you lived here." Kristoff stops, pulling the leash toward him with all of his might.

"Me either." Kristoff gives her a sideways glance, still tugging on the leash. "Oh, no I mean obviously I know that I live here, I've lived here my entire life, but I didn't think you would live here-" Anna's eyes go wide when she thinks about what she just said, Kristoff smiles. "Not that you don't deserve to live here, it's beautiful and quiet-well, except for the two kids next door that will not shut up in the morning, and when the poodle across the street starts yapping away-" She stops suddenly realising he's staring at her with intent. "It's a wonderful neighborhood." She finishes quickly. _Gesh Anna, get your thoughts strait._ She keeps her eyes pointed at the ground. The smile grows on Kristoff's face.

"I'm glad. Well I just moved in this week, since it's so obvious." Anna looks up at him, a smile growing on her face. Both of them laugh nervously.

"Who is this cute puppy?" Anna bends down and immediately gets attacked by the german shepherd.

"Sven." Anna looks up at Kristoff for a moment and then back at the dog that is licking her face. "He's more like my best friend." Anna squeals when Sven tackles her to the ground and rubs his nose all over her face. "Sven. Stop. Come on, get off her." Kristoff pulls on the leash again and Sven moves. Kristoff helps Anna up with ease.

"No, no. it's ok. I've never had any pets before. It must be nice."

"Ya." Kristoff rubs the back of his neck and head. "When he isn't chewing up my shoes, or eating my mom's rose bushes." Anna laughs lightly.

"How is that by the way?" She points at the back of his head.

"Oh, well it-it hurts, like, really bad." Kristoff laughs, Anna's smile fades. "But I'm fine, just a minor concussion and a few staples, it wasn't as bad as it could have been." Anna wraps her arms around her stomach, her face turned down at the ground. "Anna?"

"Anna, who is it?" Elsa calls from inside the house. Kristoff looks up from Anna for a few seconds to look into the house, when he looks back down Anna is smiling brightly with no indication of being upset.

"It's a friend from school." Elsa comes up behind Anna. "Elsa, this is Kristoff. He's in my class. Kristoff, this is my sister, Elsa."

"Pleasure to meet you. Anna is a wonderful person." Kristoff shakes Elsa's hand.

"Yeah," She turns to Anna. "Mom and Dad raised some good ones didn't they." Elsa ruffles Anna's hair. She playfully pushes her sister's hand away.

"Elsa." Anna fixes her hair. "I would invite you in but looks like you've got your hands full." Anna giggles.

"Yeah I guess I do, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Anna nods her head. Kristoff turns and starts walking down the street. _Anna you know you want to go with him._ Elsa looks at Kristoff then back to Anna who is silently asking permission to follow him. Elsa nods her head in Kristoff's direction.

"Kristoff," Anna says out of the blue. He turns his head to look back at her and she's running towards him shuffling her feet to keep her flip flops on.

"What-" Anna stops him.

"I'm walking you home, just to make sure you don't get dizzy or hurt yourself." Kristoff turns his head to look at her. She looks up at him and smiles, Kristoff shakes his head and laughs.

"Thanks Anna."

"You're welcome." For a minute they walk in silence. Anna steals glances at Kristoff whenever she finds a chance, She sees him look at her a few times as well. _This is your chance. He should know._ "Kristoff, can we-uh talk for a minute." She stops dead in her tracks and starts wringing her hands.

"Sure, what about?" Kristoff turns to look at her.

"Well, you know the guy who kinda pushed you down in the hall today?" Kristoff looks at her with a somewhat confused face. Kristoff nods his head."Well, he's done some things. And I think you have a right to know that he doesn't just pick on new kids."

"Okay." Kristoff sits on the curb and motions for Anna to sit next to him, she does. "What did he do?" Kristoff asks. Looking into Anna's eyes, tears form in them and start to fall.

"Kristoff, he..." _I can't do this. Why did I think this was a good idea?_ She wraps her arms around herself. Shuddering as the wind whistles down the nearly silent street.

"Oh, Anna." He puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. "It's ok." Anna shakes her head. _Why does he care?_ "It's going to be okay, I'm here."

At first she was hesitant to fall into the arms of her newest friend, she'd only known him for one day and for goodness sake, after Hans-

She couldn't stop herself from being led into his arms, and staying there until she couldn't cry anymore.

Stars start appearing one by one in the sky, looking over Kristoff and Anna. Anna sniffles, wiping her eyes with her sleeves as she sits up. _He probably thinks you're just an emotional idiot._ "I'm sorry. That was totally uncalled for-" He shushes her.

"Anna, it's ok. Sometimes all you need is a good cry." He smiles at her, the corners of her lips turn upward into a small smile. "I do think it's about time to get you home though." Kristoff helps her up with ease.

"Kristoff, I was supposed to be making sure you got home safe-"

"And I was supposed to be home an hour ago, but now I am the one who will from here on out be your personal escort." Anna laughs.

"Escort?" Anna raises her eyebrow at him and giggles. "How about a friend? I could use one of those." Kristoff looks down at her big blue eyes.

"Of course, friend." She rests her head on his shoulder. Kristoff stiffens for a moment before letting his cheek rest on the top of her head.

At her door they pull away from each other. "Hey, why don't you take my number." Anna looks up at him, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Only if you want to. You don't have to, but just in case you need back up or something." Anna pulls her phone from her pocket and hands it to him, he programs it in and gives it back.

"I'll text you so that you have my number too." She smiles widely.

"I like that idea." He smiles back. "Goodnight Anna." He turns to leave, but Anna grabs his sleeve and tugs him back towards her. She stands on her tiptoes just to be able to have her nose at chin level on him, and presses her lips to his cheek for a moment before stepping back.

"Bye Sven." The dog jumps at the sound of his name and wags his tail happily. "Goodnight Kristoff." Her smile is wide as she turns and enters the house closing the door slowly behind her. Kristoff turned around, as he jumped up and down heading home.

"Sven did you see that? Holy crap! She kissed me, She kissed me!" Little did Kristoff know, Anna was watching from the window. Smiling brighter as he ran towards his home.

"Did you see me out there Sven? I was a natural!" Kristoff lay in bed, Sven laying quietly next to him. "I was so nervous, but somehow I didn't babble like an idiot tonight!" Kristoff's lips turn up into a goofy, gigantic, smile. "I think this is a first Sven, I actually want to go to school tomorrow."

"Kristoff, did you get all your homework done?" Kristoff's mother asks from downstairs, Kristoff rolls his eyes.

"Mom, it was the first day of school, I didn't have any homework."

"Alright, alright. What were you doing out there? You were gone for almost an hour past your curfew?"

"Walking Sven, I needed to clear my head. You know the concussion and all."

"Yes, good idea. Goodnight sweetheart." Kristoff blushed at the nickname.

"Night mom." The house went silent after that. Kristoff looks over at the digital clock sitting on his bed side table. 10:56. _Tomorrow will be amazing._


	5. Le Méchant

**This is where the "M" rating really comes into play. This is your warning, very graphic scene up ahead. Anyway, Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

 _A coppery taste fills her mouth. the smell of alcohol hangs in the air. Her head pounds as if it's been hit. She touches her finger to her lip and winces in pain. A piece of cloth is wrapped around her head and stuffed in her mouth. She tries to open her eyes but one of them is swollen shut, attempting to take in her surroundings, she realizes the room is black. Someone grabs her hands and pins them above her head, so that she cannot move. She tries to escape but her body just shakes the bed that she's pinned to. She's stuck. A hand wraps around her neck. She struggles to breath. He laughs but she can't see him. Letting go of her throat, she gasps for air. His hand then runs down the length of her torso and goosebumps cover her arms. She's freezing. Cold air blows through the room and all she has on is her undergarments. His hand slips under her bra, squeezing and pinching her chest. Silent tears start to fall when she feels his naked body mount her own. His hand runs over her stomach, down to her hips and she lets out a small cry of help, he just laughs and rips off her underwear. She struggles to clench her thighs together but his hands just pull them apart like opening a book. He whispers in her ear 'If only there was someone who loved you.' then guides himself to her opening and in one thrust of his hips she's screaming out in pain._

Anna wakes in a cold sweat, much like every morning since the day that Hans decided to take away everything. She throws her legs off the bed and looks at her clock. 5:45. _A shower will do some good._ She walks quietly down the hall to the bathroom and puts her phone and clothes on the counter. Anna stares at herself in the mirror for a few moments. _What did I ever do to him?_ She puts her hands on either side of the sink to get a closer look. _How did I deserve this?_ Her fingers brush over the nasty colored bruise growing on the side of her face, and flinches when she presses too hard. _That's going to need makeup. A lot of make up._ Pulling her hand away from her face, she looks down at herself. _School is going to be fine today._ She tells herself, knowing it's a lie. A lone tear runs down her cheek. _At least you have Kristoff._ She lets a small smile form on her face.

* * *

Kristoff rolls over in his bed as his alarm goes off. A smile covers his face. He jumps out of bed and stretches his arms. He goes to the bathroom, closes the door, and the mirror catches his eye. _You've got a friend for the second day of school, that's a first Kristoff._ He strikes a confident pose in the mirror. Then jumps in the shower, letting his mind roam.

 _I wish I knew what was going through that girl's brain. I mean she didn't even say three words before crying her heart out on my shoulder. Something is up with her and that Hans guy. He has bad news written all over his face. That jerk. She's so amazing, anyone could see that in a short amount of time knowing Anna. She's so beautiful, and funny and, holy crap Kristoff stop thinking about her like that. You've only known her for a day! Snap out of it._

Kristoff rubs his hands over his face, the water bursts cold. "Ahck! What the-" He yells then rushes to turn off the water. _No hot water left. Whatever. Just get dressed and get ready for the best day of school ever._

* * *

Anna walks through the halls of Arendelle High in the morning, trying to avoid Hans, and to find Kristoff. No such luck. _Maybe he's hiding from me like I'm hiding from Hans. Maybe that kiss totally freaked him out._ Anna shakes the thought from her head, going about her day as if it were normal.

On his way to lunch Kristoff spots Anna for the first time all day. As he walks closer, he realizes she's talking to Hans. His body towers over hers. _You do not want to get involved Kristoff. The conversation looks heated anyway no use making it worse._ Kristoff takes a moment to look over Anna's body language: her arms wrapped around herself(something she seems to do a lot), eye's pointed at the floor, and _are those?_ "Tears." He whispers to himself. As anger builds inside, he feels about ready to burst. _Breath. In, out. In, out._ Kristoff starts to walk down the hallway away from Anna and Hans when he hears a muffled scream come from behind him. He turns around to find Hans forcing himself on Anna, and Anna trying to squirm away from him.

"Hans." Kristoff says loudly behind him. Hans turns around to face Kristoff.

"Get lost Ass-hat." He says before turning back and attacking Anna's face again. Kristoff turns his head to the side but doesn't leave.

"I'd rather not." Hans turns to him slowly. "She doesn't look too happy being forced to kiss you." Kristoff stares at him, four inches above him, when he turns to face him. "Just let her go."

"I would advise you get lost. She's mine."

"Kristoff-" Anna whispers. "Just leave, please." She sounds so helpless, Kristoff pauses and looks at Hans.

"No." He says, anger fresh in his voice. "Get off of her." Kristoff pushes him away from her and gets between them.

"Oh, Christopher got his big boy pants on." Hans smiles. "Two can play at this game-" Hans doesn't start soft, he throws the first punch right to Kristoff's left eye, a move that he wasn't expecting which makes him stumble a bit. But after Kristoff gains his footing again he sends his fist straight to Hans gut. He goes down, holding his stomach and rolling over in pain. Kristoff glances at Anna before looking over at Hans one last time and growling through clenched teeth.

"It's Kristoff." As he takes off towards the door, Anna tries to run after him but trips and falls to the ground a few feet away from Hans. Crying softly as she watches him leave.

* * *

Days-weeks pass. Kristoff tries to forget about Anna, and her laugh, and her smile. While Anna keeps reminding herself that by staying away from Kristoff she's keeping him safe, from Hans and a messy heartbreak.


	6. Le Combat

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it didn't come out the way I imagined it would but i** **t's here now so whatever. :P**

Kristoff is standing at his locker when he sees Anna rushing over to him. She hides behind him holding his shoulders to steady herself. "Hey An-" She kicks him in the back of his leg. "Hey! What was that for?" Kristoff then realizes that Hans is walking down the same hall Anna just came from. He's looking around corners and in classrooms apparently she's hiding from him. Once he's out of sight Kristoff turns to face Anna, who is holding her stomach and looking at the ground. "Anna are you ok?"

"No." She says quietly. She looks up at Kristoff and sees the genuine concern on his face. "But I will be, and until then I can deal with it."

"Anna you don't have to deal with anything, you can talk to me. If you want." Kristoff looks back at his locker, getting out his textbook for Biology. "You aren't alone." Kristoff starts walking away from her.

"Kristoff!" She yells. Some people turn and stare, others are too distracted with their own business. He turns back to her and walks back to where they were standing.

"Yes Princess?" He asks batting his eyelashes at her. She slaps him in the arm playfully.

"Race you to Bio!" She yells, running down the hall toward the Lab room. Kristoff stares in awe at her as she runs down the hall. _Well, follow her!_ Kristoff starts off after her but as he rounds the corner he runs smack into someone, falling over in the process.

"Sorry." He says cringing at a new pain forming in his elbow. Looking up at the person he ran into, Kristoff see's coffee running down Hans shirt.

"I liked this shirt." Hans says rather loud, causing people to stare.

"I said I'm sorry. I'll pay you for the shirt." Kristoff gets up off the ground, and bends over to pick up his books.

"Well, I think it's a little late for apologies, don't you?" Hans says. Before Kristoff has the chance to open his mouth Hans kicks him in the stomach and sending him rolling a few feet away. Not giving him a chance to answer. Kristoff groans, A sharp pain resonates in his ribs causing him to struggle getting off the ground. A few people start chanting "Fight! Fight!" Kristoff struggles to focus, his vision is hazy. "You don't have a chance Bjorgman!" Someone yells. Hans says cockily "Get up and fight."

"Hans! What are you doing?" Kristoff turns to see a very blurry, yet terrified Anna standing at the edge of the crowd.

"Anna," Hans threatens, as he grabs Kristoff by the collar. "Stay away from her." Hans whispers to him before punching him square in the nose. Kristoff lay on the floor, not moving. Anna runs over, kneeling down next to him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. Hans stands over them. "Anna." He holds his hand out to her, but she scowls at him. "Go to hell." He storms down the hall.

"Kristoff?" Anna whispers. Tears falling from her eyes. "Please be ok." Kristoff coughs a few times, Anna moves so that his head is in her lap. "Someone get the nurse!" A student runs down the hall, towards the office.

"Anna?" Kristoff asks in a low, quiet voice. "Are, are you okay?" Anna laughs away a few tears. At her laugh, Kristoff smiles up at her with closed eyes.

"It's not me I'm worried about." She softly brushes a few strands of hair out of his face. "How do you feel?" Anna cringes when blood starts to trickle down his face from his nose.

"Oh me? I'm just great." Kristoff rubbed his face against Anna's hand that was curved around his cheek.

"I think you hit your head again." Anna sniffles, trying to keep her emotions controlled. Kristoff tries to open his eyes but squints at the lights, he lifts his hand to Anna's face and wipes her tears away with his thumb. This action only makes Anna cry harder. "I'm so s-sorry…" She chokes out.

"Anna, What did you do?" He talks slowly with a raspiness in his voice.

"I-I, I wanted to be your friend, but I put you in harms way, I am the reason Hans did this…" She's crying more now.

"His actions aren't your fault. Someone had to protect you from him." Anna turns her face away from him attempting to wipe away her tears. "Anna, please, promise me something, I'll make a promise in return."Anna nods her head. "If you don't feel safe, anywhere or with anyone, please get somewhere or someone who or where you do feel safe. Don't let him hurt you." She holds his face in both her hands and leans over to kiss his forehead lightly. "And I promise that I will do anything to make sure you are ok. I know you're a good pers-"

"Kris." She whispers, running her fingers over his cheek. Kristoff smiles as he slowly closes his eyes. The hall echos as a few teachers run down the hall, white noise fills Anna's ears. She stares down at Kristoff and watches as his chest rises and falls, she waits for it to rise again. But it doesn't.

"Kristoff?" She asks. "Very funny, now stop it." He doesn't move. "Kristoff." She says lightly shaking him. "Kristoff!" She panics and yells. "No! Don't you dare!" _Not again._ She barely notices when the teachers pull her off of him. She flails her arms, and yells questions at them before losing all energy and slowly falling to the ground. Her head pounds as tears run down her face, and her stomach starts to scream. She covers her mouth with her hand before running to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

* * *

 _Quiet._

 _So dark, and threatening._

 _I can't move, can't talk, can't feel._

 _Where am I?_

 _What's going on?_

 _When did I get here?_

 _Why is everyone gone?_

 _Last I remember… Anna was next to me and I was… Oh God._

 _Am I dead?_


	7. L'hôpital

**Sorry it took me a little while to update, I had vacation this week from school and I was super busy the whole time, anyway, Enjoy!**

The wind whistles through the trees. The sun starts to set over the school as Anna leaves. Her backpack is hung over one shoulder, while her head is held high, and her eyes are turned down at the ground. She tightens her jacket around herself as she walks towards her sister's car. Elsa reaches over to the passenger side door and opens it for her sister. "Thanks." Anna says stepping into the car. Elsa pulls out of the parking lot as Anna is throwing her backpack into the back seat. Anna attempts to buckle herself in, but her hands shake and Elsa notices, she reaches over and helps Anna until the buckle clicks. "Thanks… Again." Anna whispers.

"Hey, Anna. What's going on?" Anna keeps staring out the window. She doesn't say anything. "Anna." Elsa insists.

"You want to know why I'm upset? Why I asked you to pick me up instead of taking the bus." Elsa nods her head, still keeping her eyes on the road. "Then you might want to pull over." Elsa looks over at her sister for a moment before doing as she was told. Anna starts quietly, afraid that she may just lose herself again. "It's Kristoff. Hans beat him up today, bad. They had to call an ambulance, the last I saw him he still wasn't breathing." _Here come the water-works._ "And it was all my fault, Hans wouldn't have hurt him if I had never talked to him, If I didn't help him up on the first day of school." Elsa's mouth is covered by both her hands. "I don't know what to do Elsa."

* * *

Footsteps echo down the hall of the hospital. The pungent smell of disinfectants and blood fill the air around her. The faint beep of heart monitors and other various machines can be heard from almost any point throughout the hospital. Walking through the brightly lit halls, a certain redhead fiddles with the flowers in her hands. She searches every one of the rooms she passes, even though she got a room number from the woman sitting at the desk. _457_ At the end of the hall Anna finds his room. She hesitates before knocking on the door and stepping inside.

Kristoff is focused with the red band on his wrist when she walks in. For a moment she stands at the door not believing what she is seeing. Kristoff looks up and smiles at her. Tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes

"I thought you were gone." Anna says rushing over to the hospital bed to hug him.

"Well I couldn't just leave you here. I kinda made you a promise." Tears fall from her face and onto his shoulder as she sits on the edge of his bed. Her head lays in the crook of his neck. "I can't protect you from six feet underground." Kristoff laughs lightly before starting to cough. Anna stands up and gets a glass of water from his lunch tray.

"That's not funny Kristoff." She puts the flowers on the edge of his bed and sits in the chair next to his bed waiting for him to finish coughing before handing him the water.

"Thanks Anna." A few long moments pass in silence. "I didn't think you would come." He says out of the blue. Anna turns her attention to him and immediately gets defencive.

"What-why? What in the world would make you think that?" Kristoff stops smiling as Anna does as well.

"I just thought that maybe somehow I messed something up. I mean, you were avoiding me for weeks. Did I say something wrong-that night on the road-when you were crying?" Kristoff avoids making eye contact with Anna as she does the same to him.

"No-" She says, stopping short, as if she were going to continue. Kristoff looks at her now, with a questioning look.

"That's it, after about a month of you ignoring me, all you tell me is that I didn't do anything wrong? So it's me." Anna's mouth falls open as she looks back to Kristoff.

"No! It isn't you, and for the record I thought you were ignoring me." _There isn't anything is wrong with him, right?_

"I was keeping my distance because of Hans!" Kristoff yells a little louder than Anna was expecting. "I saw him yelling at you on the second day of school. I didn't want you to get in anymore trouble with him. I thought I was doing the right thing!" Kristoff exclaimed. She laughs in disbelief at his statement. He looks at her and she stares back at him.

"You thought that staying away from me was a good idea?" Anna asks with a catch in her throat.

"I didn't want to! I only was doing what I thought was good for you." Kristoff's voice is quiet.

"The only thing that's good for me is spending time with you!" Anna yells. Kristoff doesn't realize what she just said.

"Well, Anna-" He starts to say something when he thinks about what she said. He looks up at her. "W-what?" His voice falters.

"Soon, I'm going to lose all my friends, if I ever had any to begin with." Kristoff cocks his head at an angle at her. "I'll explain. But on one condition." Kristoff nods his head. "Come over, to my house-when your better of course. And we can watch a movie or something, and I'll explain." Kristoff stares at her for a moment before laughing and shaking his head at her. Anna stares, hurt, at him until he stops laughing.

"What will Hans do if he finds out that we were hanging out?" Kristoff smiles sadly at her. Anna turns away from him.

"I don't really care what he thinks anymore." Anna whispers quietly as she gazes out the window.

"Anna, I don't want you to get in trouble with him over me." Kristoff tries to say calmly.

"And I don't want him hurting you." Anna sits on the bed next to Kristoff.

"I think it's a little late for that," Kristoff says with a sad smile before motioning to his body.

"Not funny." Anna whispers sternly.

"I didn't mean that Anna." He apologizes.

"I'm sorry Kristoff this is all my fault. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here right now." He shakes his head at her statement, and looks over at her. Reaching over he lifts her chin so that she's looking into his eyes.

"If it weren't for you being there I might be dead. You saved me Anna. That's all that matters to me."

"Kristoff, if it means anything-I think you are a fantastic person. A much better one than me." Kristoff shakes his head and squeezes Anna's hand.

"Not everyone thinks I'm a good person Anna. I'm not anyone you want to concern yourself with." She turns to him, her face asking a million questions. But Kristoff can only answer so many. "Some bad things went down at my last school. My friend was an idiot and got hurt, and everyone blamed me."

"Why was your friend an idiot?" Anna asks quietly.

"I was on the Baseball team, a few of the players were doing some nasty drugs. I didn't know about it until someone approached me about doing them, I said no. Then I got kicked off the team, because I 'knew too much'. No one wanted to be friends with me after that." Anna gasps.

"Oh Kristoff, that's so terrible!"

"It gets better." Kristoff starts. "After a few weeks of eyes rolling at me, and dirty looks from about every kid in school, someone on the team died. Drug overdose." Anna covers her mouth with her hand and a tear trickles down her cheek. "Anna, don't cry." Kristoff wraps his arms around her and holds her to his chest.

"I'm sorry. You weren't done with your story yet. Please, I want to hear how it ends."

"Well, a rumor was spread that it was me who gave him the drugs. No one talked to me after that. I was questioned. The police searched my locker, my house, and found nothing. People still were talking about me behind my back, and I had no friends. My mom decided that enough was enough and I had to go to school somewhere else. It wasn't anything new, moving from place to place that is." Kristoff sighs and looks out the window, sun fading away behind the trees.

"What?" Anna asks quietly.

"I was a foster child. Most of my childhood was spent with different families that didn't want me, it's understandable, I mean even my parents didn't want me. Until Bulda, my foster mother, came along and took me in." Silence danced in the space surrounding them until Anna couldn't bear it.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. I want you. You're kind and-and sweet-and you are selfless, always putting others before yourself. I wish I was more like you." She smiles a sad smile pointed in his direction.

"Well that's enough about me, What about you, where are your parents?" He says with a goofy smile on his face, and a blush rising in his cheeks. Anna's smile fades slowly and she stays silent for a few moments. Kristoff's face falls.

"I don't have any." She says quietly. "They died, Awhile ago. Almost 4 years ago."

"How?" Kristoff asks quietly, almost in a whisper.

"They committed Suicide. Together." She says with a catch in her throat that is wearing heavily on Kristoff's emotional state. "I guess they just got tired of Elsa and Me." Anna has tears streaming down her cheeks. "The worst part was that when they died-Elsa left. For a long time. I didn't see her for a year." She pauses for a moment, takes a few breaths and wipes some of her tears away. "When I walked down stairs that morning, no one was around, no one had woken me up to go to school. I ran into my parents room-and-there they were. Just laying there. I was so confused, so I walked up to the bed and-" Her hand grasps the snowflake necklace around her neck. "I was only 11." She looks over at Kristoff's tearful face and turns away. Struggling to wipe the tears from her face she tries to apologize. "I'm sorry. I've never really talked about them to anyone before. And I-I didn't mean to come here and make this about me because this is actually about you and -"

"Anna." He stops when Anna turns towards him suddenly, her face looking tired and broken. Her face contorts as she tries not to cry, but a sob ripples through her small body. He pulls her hand up to his lips and kisses it. She slowly lays down, with her head on his legs and cries. He wipes the tears from under his eyes and runs his fingers through her hair until he falls asleep.

* * *

Kristoff wakes alone in his hospital bed. The clock reads 3:47 AM. He lets his head fall back to the pillow, cursing himself for waking up so early. He studies the room and finds a bouquet of flowers on the side table next to his bed, a note underneath them. _Anna_. Slowly he reaches over and grabs the pink envelope, opening it the front reads _Kristoff_ , he sets down the envelope and pulls out the card. _Get Well Soon!_ is written in big fancy letters on the front. What follows is written on the inside:

 _Sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up. At 9 your mother woke me up, told me that visiting hours were over. She asked how long I had been here and it had been three hours. When I told her that, she just smiled. Then gave me a really big hug. It was nice. And I'm sorry again for coming over here yesterday and ruining your mood-I tend to do that a lot-ruin things. I still want you to come over sometime, only if you want to, and only when you're feeling up to it. I have something I want to tell you in private. See you soon XO Anna_

After reading it he's smiling like an idiot. The sky still dark, he stares out the window at the sky, wondering what caused a girl like Anna to enjoy the company of a guy like him.


	8. La Menace

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter I have been having a few second thoughts about where the story is headed, big thanks to Ice Wrath for helping me get past those negative thoughts :) . As always, Thanks for reading and helpful criticism is always appreciated! (P.S. If you have any ideas about where or how the story should end send me a message and if it makes it's way into the story I'll give you a shout out!)**

The next day Anna walks into school feeling sick and very tired, Elsa asked her if she wanted to stay home but she refused _'I have to take notes for Kristoff' She said, half awake._ The majority of kids that pass by her in the hall stare and the rest say something rude under their breath or whisper to their friends before laughing uncontrollably. By the time she gets to her locker she realizes that she shouldn't have come to school at all. The first bell rings and all of the kids rush to class, she has a study hall first period so she takes her time at her locker trying to gather her thoughts. A hand comes down on her shoulder and she wills herself to not turn around. "Anna." That all too familiar voice filling her with fear. She doesn't turn around but she continues to sort through her locker. "Hey," The hand pulls her backwards toward him. "I'm talking to you." He pushes her against her locker and he brushes the hair out of her eyes. she flinches away from him.

"I don't want to talk to you." She says sternly as she faces him. His eyes darken and next thing she knows, she's on the ground. Holding her face, she looks up at him. "What is your problem? I never did anything to you!"

"Excuse me. You went behind my back to see that asshole at the hospital. You haven't answered my texts in days. You took his side and not mine, and you say you didn't do anything wrong." Hans laughs. "But we have some more serious matters to talk about Anna." she stops breathing for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" She asks, acting dumb.

"Don't play that card Anna, I know that you aren't that dumb. I hear the rumors, I know what we did-" He stops suddenly and looks at her, her wide eyes are pointed at the floor. He smirks. "I know you liked it." She looks up at him, mouth slightly agape. He laughs loudly.

"I did not-" She starts, but he bends over and grabs her jaw with his hand.

"We don't want you to have to relive that night now do we?" She looks at him, her eyes brimming with tears. She shakes her head and he pulls his hand away from her. "Good." He get's up and starts to walk away. "I've heard that it's pretty hard to raise a kid all on your own." Anna gasps, no longer can she control her tears. Just as she gets off the ground he stops halfway down the hall and turns his head to the side. "If you say anything, they won't believe you. You might just want to stay quiet for that friend of yours as well." And with that, he's gone.

At 5:30 Kristoff comes home from the hospital. Thinking that Anna should know, he text's her.

Kristoff-5:32: Hey, just thought I would tell you that I'm home from the hospital. How was your day?

Anna-5:32: I'm glad you're home! Today wasn't so good. Are you up to anything?

Kristoff- 5:33: Nope, Why?

Anna-5:34: Do you want to come hang out for a little while?

Kristoff-5:35: Sure, when?

Anna-5:40: Now…

Kristoff-5:41: On my way.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

Anna hurries down the stairs, trying her best to wipe the tears from her eyes. She takes a deep breath in attempts to calm herself down before opening the door. She looks through the peephole and sees a very tired and worried looking Kristoff. Slowly, she unlocks the door and opens it enough for him to come inside. As soon as she shuts the door behind him she hugs him from behind. Her arms wrap around his ribs and she makes sure not to be too rough. Kristoff gasps as if he hadn't expected her to do that. "What the-" He tries to turn but Anna has a tight grip on his body. Out of the corner of his eye he can see how red her eyes are. "Anna." He says her name softly, like a plea. Asking her to tell him what is wrong. Begging her to explain everything to him. After a minute she lets her arms fall to her sides and Kristoff turns around to face her. He notices the slight black and blue mark underneath her entire chin..

"Kris." She says, her voice is broken and high pitched because she's trying not to cry. He looks her in the eye and then goes to tilt her head up in order to see the bruise better, but she stops him. "It's nothing." She insists.

"Did Hans do this?" He asks with anger growing in his voice. She just looks down at the floor. "Anna, I'm not going to let him keep hurting you." That catches her attention. Her head snaps up to look at him, she shakes her head and grabs the front of his shirt.

"No, I'm not letting you get hurt again. This has gone too far already. Stop doing things for me!" She yells in his face. He stands in shock for a moment before softening his face and looking away from her.

"I can't." He whispers. Anna stares at him.

"And why the hell not?" She says sternly.

"I can't stop caring about you." His volume increases and he stares back at her. She goes silent. "You don't deserve this crap, Anna. He doesn't get to boss you around any longer. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore." Tears fill her eyes and Kristoff puts his arms on her shoulders. He calms down again. "Please tell me why you put up with him." She doesn't look at him. "Anna, All I want is for you to be happy." She looks up, he looks her in the eye. "So, why are you upset right now?"

"You're going to hate me." She says it quietly and her voice is choppy from her crying.

"I highly doubt that anything you do could make me-"

"I'm-" She points to her stomach. Kristoff looks down to where she's pointing. He doesn't have to ask, he knows what she wanted to say. He grabs her hand and entwines her slim fingers with his larger ones. He brings their hands up to his lips and gently kisses the back of her hand. She starts to sob and he pulls her into his big arms and holds her there until she calms. He picks her up and brings her to the couch. After setting her down he grabs a cup of water from the kitchen and gives it to her.

"Thanks-" She says before her voice cracks. She looks away and pulls her knees up to her chin. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Kristoff speaks.

"Anna, can I ask you something?" She looks up at him and nods. "Just-please don't take offence to this. I really just need to know." He closes his eyes to gather his thoughts. "Did you want it?" Anna freezes before looking straight at him.

"W-what?" She looks at him slightly confused. He opens his eyes and asks.

"Did you want to be intimate with him?" She doesn't answer him. "Anna Please." She hears the desperateness in his voice. She looks over at him and he's crying.

"No." She whispers. "I didn't want him anywhere near me." At this point she stands up and wraps her arms around her stomach again. He stands up after her.

"What did he do that night?" He speaks softly. "What happened?"

"Why do you want to know?" Suddenly she's filled with anger, she yells. "Why do you even care?" Kristoff looks, confused, at her for a few moments before getting angry.

"Because Anna, I-" He yells, stopping short. "You should really tell someone about this." She steps away from him slowly. "Why are you trying to push me away? All I'm trying to do is help, but if you don't want me too then just say-"

"Leave." She says quietly but firm.

"What?" Kristoff says, both confused and angry.

"I said Leave." Anna cries. "Just like everyone else." She looks down. "Get away from me!" She screams.

Kristoff starts to talk before realizing it's pointless and leaves. Slamming the door behind him.


	9. la Justification

He runs. For a long time. Until he no longer knows where he is. He collapses. Falls to his knees. His side is killing him. Then he yells. Her name. Over and over. When he stops, his throat is raw and all his tears are gone. For the longest time, He doesn't move. He can't.

The sun starts setting and Kristoff realizes that he should walk home. But his muscles don't cooperate. He tries to stand but a sharp pain breaks through his abdomen, he crumples to the ground and gasps for air. When he starts to shake, that's when he realizes something's wrong.

* * *

Anna sits on the couch slowly as the house reverberates with the slam of the door. The world starts spinning. She can hear the pounding of her brain inside her head. The sting of her tears running down her hot cheeks. _Now you did it! You scared away the one person that was ever there for you._

That's when she starts to sob again. She realizes what she just did. She lost the best thing that had ever happened to her. Not because he wanted to leave. But because she didn't want to find out what would happen if he stayed.

* * *

The next day Anna doesn't go to school. Elsa left just before lunch yesterday, to travel to Europe for business. Anna fell asleep on the couch last night, crying and not knowing what to do. Now she sits, with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, on the balcony on the second floor wondering where Kristoff is.

* * *

He lays in a hospital bed with a fever. Every once in awhile he coughs up blood. His doctor checks in on him every so often, while his mom is asleep in the chair next to his bed. He knows how stupid it was to run on the night of being released from the hospital. And now he's back in. Because he has feelings for a girl who doesn't want him in her life.

* * *

When Kristoff's Mother pulls into the driveway she is greeted by a redhead sitting on the steps of the Bjorgman household. She gets out of the car and and walks over to Anna, who is holding on to her necklace for dear life. Anna looks up and smiles.

"Mrs. Bjorgman!" Anna squeals as she gets pulled into the bigger woman's arms.

"Anna dear! I was wondering when I would hear from you." Anna's smile falters.

"What do you mean?" She asks. Kristoff's mom releases her from her arms.

"I thought he would have told you." Anna stares confused at the her. "He's been in the hospital. For a week now." Anna's heart sinks.

"Wh-what?" She stutters. "A-A week?" She puts her hand on her chest, like it might stop her heart from falling into pieces. "What happened to him?"

"He was doing too much physical activity when he came home from the hospital. He ran for about 40 minutes that night. He hasn't said much since then, not that he really can, since the doctor says something is wrong with his lungs and-" Mrs. Bjorman gets slightly teary-eyed. "Sorry Honey, I don't mean to cry." At this point Anna's own eyes are damp, and a few tears have escaped her grasp. She shakes her head and wipes away some of her tears.

"No-no I understand. It's fine." Anna looks at their car, in the backseat Sven is lying down looking very upset. She points in the window. "Can I see him?" Mrs. Bjorman smiles and nods to Anna, who smiles back and opens the car door. She kneels on the ground, Sven perks up a little and jumps out of the car. "Hey Buddy," Sven rubs his head against Anna's hand.  
"He hasn't seen him all week." Anna continues petting him. "The hospital won't let him in." Anna gasps.

"That's just terrible!" She looks back down to the dog. "I bet you miss him don't you." Sven wines and then lays down, his head on Anna's lap. "Sorry Sven. If it weren't for me, Kristoff would be here playing with you right now."

"Anna, it wasn't your fault-"

"But it was. He came over when he got out of the hospital. I told him to leave. He ran away from me." Her head falls into her hands and she begins to breath through the tears. As hard as it is, she controls herself. "Why am I so stupid? He is the only person who has ever really cared about what I felt, and I just watched him leave." She looks up at Kristoff's Mom, yearning for an answer.

"Sweetheart, sometimes we make bad choices, especially when we are scared or stressed. I think he will understand."

* * *

"Why-" He stops before his voice changes pitch. Anna looks up at him.

"I didn't know what I wanted." She doesn't move from her spot at the door. "But I will explain," She turns her eyes back to the ground. "I owe you that."

Kristoff stay quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry." His eyes are closed and he whispers, while his voice is scratchy and hoarse. "I'm sorry that I tried to push you into telling me what happened. It was wrong of me, and you don't owe me anything." Anna takes a step closer to him and he looks up at her, tears in his eyes. She sighs and walks over to his bed.

"Kristoff I owe you everything." She sits with her hands in her lap. "After everything you have done," She pauses to look into his eyes. "you almost died," She looks away. "Twice."

"Anna stop-" His voice is low but firm.

"No." She says firmly and he shuts up. "I still don't understand why you have been so nice to me when I wasn't very pleasant towards you. But I didn't come here to question you I came here to explain what happened to me."

"You don't have to Anna. I understand-I shouldn't have asked you in the first place."

"I want to tell you. I need to tell you." He slips his hand into hers.

"If you insist Anna." He smiles sadly at her. She takes a deep breath, bracing herself for the tears that she is certain will fall.

"It happened right before school started. Elsa was away for business regarding my parents company. I was home alone. The door was unlocked, so he just came in. Hans had been at a party and he had been drinking, I could smell it on his breath when he forced himself on me. I asked him what he was doing and told him to get off but he slapped me. Hard." Kristoff's jaw clenches and he holds Anna's hand a little tighter. "I tried-tried so hard to push him away from me but it was no use. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to my room. After that I didn't know what was happening, I knew it was bad, I could feel him touching me, and I remember screaming but his hand came over my mouth." One tear runs down her cheek. "I remember his voice was so rough in my ear and he said 'If you tell anyone, Elsa won't be as lucky as you.' before he-" Her voice shattered. His heart did as well, the only thing holding them together was their tight grip on each others hand. "I couldn't let him hurt her Kris." Kristoff nods his head and wipes away some of the tears she shed.

"He will not get away with this Anna." She looks up at him, desperately searching his eyes for a reason that he would want to help her.

"Kristoff, Why-why have you been so understanding to me? So kind? So willing to be there for me?" Kristoff goes back and forth in his head about whether or not to tell her how he really feels. He lets his head fall to his chest and his eyes close. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Anna, we are friends right?"

"Of course we are Kristoff, Why-" Anna is cut off by Kristoff's finger to her lips.

"Then why would I have a problem? I have you safe and sound, in my arms-away from that monster. Life is okay." She was surprised at his words, and for a moment all she could focus on was him and his voice. She forgot about everything, about Hans and what he had done to her, what he had done to both of them. She forgot about Elsa and the dread of telling her that she was pregnant. She forgot about all the worries of having a child, and being a single mother at the mere age of 16. All of the horrible, negative things in her life-gone because of Kristoff's soft and caring voice. Tears form in the corner of her eyes and a smile grows on her face as she realizes how happy she is here with Kristoff. The door of the room flies open to reveal a sufficiently pissed off Hans.


End file.
